Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{12} - \sqrt{3}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{12} - \sqrt{3}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 3} - \sqrt{3}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{3} - \sqrt{3}$ $= 2\sqrt{3} - \sqrt{3}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 - 1 )\sqrt{3} = \sqrt{3}$